


Terre

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: 100 Words, 100 Ways [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, extended version of chapter 53
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extended version of chapter 53 of '100 Ways To Do It Right'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terre

The rain poured down, soaking through Clint’s clothing and plastering his hair to his head. He trudged along the bank of the Seine dejectedly, the muddy earth clinging to his boots. The image of Natasha falling backwards into the dark waters was imprinted behind his eyelids.

_Take the shot._

Clint had hesitated, knowing he might hit her if he fired.

_Take the goddamn shot Barton!_

At the last second, their target had shifted. The bullet had hit Natasha - Clint wasn’t sure where - and she had fallen backwards into the Seine. She had taken their target with her, handcuffed together as they were.

Clint looked up as he stumbled on a branch. A few meters down the path, a dark, limp shape was lying on the bank. Even from a distance, he recognized Natasha’s fiery red hair.

“Tasha!” Clint yelled, running towards her.

He slipped, falling to the ground beside Natasha. Gently, he rolled her onto her back and pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Not finding one, he placed his hands over her heart and started CPR. After a few moments, Natasha gasped and started coughing. Clint rolled her onto her side, patting her firmly on the back as she coughed up water.

Eventually, she stopped coughing. Clint carefully helped her sit up. She bent forward, resting her forehead on her knees, shaking with sobs. Pulling off his jacket, Clint wrapped it around Natasha’s shoulders, rubbing small, calming circles on her back. Natasha turned, burying her face in Clint’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Clint murmured.

The rain trickled down the back of Clint’s neck and he noticed for the first time how cold it was. He pushed himself to his feet, slipping and sliding on the muddy bank. Clint scooped Natasha up in his arms and carried her back up the path. When they reached the road, Clint hailed a cab to take them back to their hotel. Natasha stayed in his lap the whole way, curled up inside Clint’s oversized jacket.

~*~*~

Clint set Natasha down gently on the edge of the tub, filling it with hot water. He gently pulled her soaked clothes off until she was left in just her sports bra and underwear. The water reached the top of the tub and Clint shut it off. He started to ease Natasha into the water, but she clung to him,

“No, please. No.” Her pleas subsided into wordless whimpers.

Clint wrapped her in a hug. “Shhh, you’re safe. I’m right here. I promise.”

He sent her back down on the side of the tub. Going into the bedroom, he changed into a pair of shorts. On his way back to the bathroom, he grabbed a thick, fuzzy bathrobe from the closet. He hung the bathrobe on the back of the bathroom door and stepped into the tub. Slowly, he lifted Natasha into the tub with him, letting the water wash over both of them.

Natasha let out a half sob, leaning back against Clint. He scooped water up in a cup, pouring it over Natasha’s head. Grabbing the shampoo, he washed her hair, his fingers firm but soothing on her scalp.

Nearly an hour later - long after the water had gone cold - Clint let the water out of the tub. He wrapped the bathrobe around her and wrapped a towel around her wet hair.

“I’m fine Clint.” Natasha protested half-heartedly.

Clint ignored her protest, picking her up easily, and set her down on the bed. Despite her earlier protests, she sank back against the pillows, shivering slightly. Clint pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking them in loosely.

“Please...don’t leave.” Natasha whispered, holding on to Clint’s hand.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Clint promised.

~*~*~

Clint had just stepped out of the shower and was pulling on a shirt when heard Natasha scream. He ran into the bedroom, his shirt only half buttoned, and saw Natasha sitting bolt upright in the bed, her eyes wide and afraid. Clint sat down next to her on the bed, hugging her.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re safe.”

Slowly, Natasha relaxed back into Clint’s embrace. “You were gone when I woke up, and the room started closing in. It was like I was back under the water, drowning.”

Clint pulled Natasha closer to his chest. “I’m so sorry. I should have been right here when you woke up.”

“Has anyone found our target?” Natasha asked once she had calmed down.

“His body washed up on the bank an hour ago.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“You’ve been asleep since noon.”

Natasha sighed and snuggled up against Clint. “I think I’m just going to go back to sleep.”

“Food first, then sleep.”

Clint rolled over, not letting go of Natasha, and grabbed the phone. He ordered a couple of sandwiches and a bowl of soup.

“Coulson’s send a quinjet to get us in the morning. Until then, I’m going to take care of you.”

 

 


End file.
